


fiddle on your body until moonlight

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Girl!Bambam, Cis Girl!Yugyeom, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Lesbians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: Yugie is always so pretty, Bambi could literally eat her. Especially when they're on the bed like this, Yugie looking mindlessly at her phone while her long legs rest in Bambi's lap.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	fiddle on your body until moonlight

Yugie is always so pretty, Bambi could literally eat her. Especially when they're on the bed like this, Yugie looking mindlessly at her phone while her long legs rest in Bambi's lap.

Bambi is hungry, though. Hungry for the girl in front of her and how her soft breasts fill up her hands so nicely and how her pussy is pink, thick and glossy.

“I know you’re staring at me.” Yugie states eventually, without any bite to it. She drops her phone unceremoniously somewhere in the sheets.

Bambi lets a hand wander up her thigh, towards her panties, and Yugie shivers.

“It’s because I wanna eat you up.” she explains shamelessly.

Yugie rolls her eyes at her, but she still spreads her legs as wide apart as she can when Bambi’s fingers ghost over where she’s starting to feel the warmth of arousal.

“Eat me out, then.”

Bambi doesn’t even retort, they just rearrange themselves so that she can fit comfortably between Yugie’s thighs, while Yugie removes her panties in the process.

The sight of Yugie’s cunt, right in front of her face, is a delight. It’s already glistening, flushed, begging soundlessly to be taken care of, and Bambi can’t stop staring. She brings a finger where the slick is the more abundant, swirling the pad of her forefinger a little, in between the slit, smearing the wetness. Yugie lets out a deep sigh.

Bambi’s own cunt is throbbing, but for now she doesn’t pay attention to it.

“Come on, d— ” Yugie complains, but she’s interrupted by Bambi beginning to run her tongue along her folds, having a taste. “Oh god.”

A hand is coming down on her head and slender fingers start to card through her hair as Bambi keeps on licking bold stripes over the swollen flesh, relishing in the way it trembles and quivers. And Yugie’s so wetalready, it makes Bambi dizzy with want. She doesn’t wait longer before swirling her tongue on her clit, earning her a moan from above.

Yugie is panting and pushes her cunt on Bambi’s face, looking for more friction, for _more_. Everything is wet and impossibly warm, and Bambi couldn’t get enough of it. She drags a hand up to presses down on Yugie’s stomach, trying to keep her still even if it’s doesn’t do much.

She doesn’t stop until Yugie’s thighs close around her head, her whole body tensing and her back arching as she whimpers airily.

“Stop, stop.” she demands when Bambi keeps on lapping lazily a her cunt, greedy.

Bambi’s lips and chin are glossy when she lifts her head up to look at Yugie, whose cheeks and collarbones are flushed pink, her chest almost heaving and she’s just— so pretty like this. Bambi wants to give her the world.

“I want to make you come again.” Bambi says, sincere.

Yugie is still breathing heavily, her eyes wet like her cunt as she looks at Bambi.

“Yeah,” she nods, “yeah.”

Bambi blissfully lowers her face again.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by _all night_ by bree runway.
> 
> just a little something I felt like writing today, it could have been better somehow, but that's okay. anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't hesitate to comment if you feel like it !  
> much love.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol), and I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/joypastelsol) if you ever want to ask something.


End file.
